


Paint over the Slate

by DestielMoreLikeBestiel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Baker Gabriel, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non-hunters, Painter!Dean, Possible smut, Professor!Castiel, Student Sam, Supernatural AU - Freeform, maybe lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielMoreLikeBestiel/pseuds/DestielMoreLikeBestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Castiel Novak needed to get his house repainted, furniture set up, bathroom floor re-tiled, walls wallpapered,  windows cleaned, and a lot more.... AND he needed to catch up on his work, he was already weeks behind. He decided to hire a handy man to help lighten his load. He gets more than he bargains for. </p>
<p>I don't actually know how to write summaries, so here's a dragon:<br/>/=/====<br/>,,,,,,,,,,,,,/,,,/===,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,<br/>c' 33333333333333333333><3<br/>/\                       /\</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint over the Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta an uneventful chapter--ish. I'll try to add something fun towards the end, but remember that they don't actually know eachother. There may be some graphic stuff later... or not.... BWAHAHAHA!!!

"Chill? Seriously, I tell you about my problems, CONFIDE in you, and you tell me to chill, Gabriel?!" Castiel shrieked into the phone, pacing the length of his worn down kitchen. "I am up to here-" he flailed with his hands, even though he knew Gabriel couldn't see him, "-with work! I really see no way out! I know I shouldn't have bought this house, but I had to move away from Meg, and I swear, I kept seeing Balthazar whenever I turned around!" Castiel was leaning against his kitchen window, letting the cold glass cool his flaming temperament.

" Dude," Gabriel moaned, "Stop complaining! Listen little brother, what you need is a handyman. Your new house is a mess, you're swimming in work and you have two vengeful exes hounding you, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, and I even know a guy-"

" A guy!? A GUY!? Gabriel, I know you love me, but sometimes I think you're trying to give me a heart attack! You know I can hardly trust the waiters at your cafe to get my order right, and they're my family!" Gabriel could practically see Castiel running his hands through his raven black hair in exasperation. "For all I know, this GUY you know could be a psychopath, or even  worse..." his voice lowered from a shout to a whisper"... good looking." Gabriel stifled a laugh as he remembered Castiel's first encounter with his sexuality a couple years before.

"Don't worry," Gabriel soothed him, while stifling his laughs. " This guy isn't anything like Balth-"

"Don't mention that bastard to me!" Castiel growled.

"Alright..." Gabriel muttered, tired of being interrupted."AS I WAS SAYING, he is nothing like your Mr. Balthy, he is actually Sam's older brother."

Castiel winced as Gabriel deliberately reminded him of his ex, and sighed inwardly at the mention of Sam. "You mean MY STUDENT that you have managed to seduce and corrupt? You know that's barely legal, right? Anyway, I've met his father at a parents conference, and if "this guy" is even microscopically like his father in any way, I don't want him in my house. Have you met the man?! He is an arrogant, stubborn drunk that is too busy promoting the family business to notice the genius in his own son!"

Gabriel smirked to himself, an exasperated, angry Castiel was always easier to converse with than an overwhelmed and panicky Castiel. "I promise he won't get in your way, Sam mentioned that Dean is desperate for a job! Look, he's a handyman, so you can hit all your birds with one stone, and he hardly costs anything! All he requires is two meals a day, and ten dollars an hour. I mean, I know I'm not an expert at math or learning and stuff, but even I can see that thats a good deal."

Castiel gave in to his brother's pestering. "Fine, I'll hire him. FOR YOU. If he so much as comes to work thirty seconds late, I'll sack him and do it myself."

Gabriel smiled, shook his head and laughed into the phone, "You'll thank me one day, I promise. When your cottage is pristine with a prim white picket fence thanks to Dean-o, you'll thank me."

* * *

"Heya Sammy, what's on your mind?" Dean asked his brother as Sam walked in the door. Sam felt sick as he saw the state of their apartment. They had moved away from their father, after his drinking had gotten particularly bad. 

"Jesus, Dean, would it kill you to pick up a vaccum once in a while? Or at least some of your old socks?" Sam pulled his best bitchface as he held up an brown, smelly sock. "This place is such dump, I'm surprised there aren't hobos walking in through our front door!" Dean felt bad, he really did, but he couldn't find the energy to clean, or do much else nowadays. "Listen," Sam said, gently' "I know the business isn't going too well, and I've got a treat for you. It's a job, and a good one."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and turned away from Sam, towards the TV. He tried to hide the relief flooding over his face, and nonchalantly asked, "What kind of job is it? Because I don't need anybody's charity money." Dean started flipping through the channels on the TV, until he found one worth watching.

Sam walked over to their sofa and pushed aside a (disappointingly) empty chinese food carton. "Dean. Gabriel"s brother Castiel, my english professor, has just moved into an old cottage, and he needs help to fix it up. Gabe tells me it's really bad, I mean it needs wallpapering, painting, repairing, washing, de-weeding, the works. Gabe says that Castiel lives out in the country, and that he will be away for most of the time, so you don't even have to talk to the guy. All you have to do is go there, patch up the house and book it."

 _Damn,_ Dean thought,  _this gig sounds freakin' awesome._ Dean tried to not look so desperate. He hated it when people pitied him, and he definitely didn't want Sam to know that he had successfully helped him. " Gee, I don't know, my calendar is pretty full, but I can probably find time to squeeze this Castiel guy in." Both of the winchester brothers knew that Dean was bluffing. They had had chinese food every night for the last week, and Sam was getting sick of noodles. It was getting so bad that Sam's boyfriend Gabriel had to bring baked goods from hi bakery and FORCE the proud brothers to eat them.

"What time should I be there? I need to check my schedule, remember?" Dean asked, trying to pull of one of Sam's bitch faces, but failing miserably, and ending up looking like he had eaten some bad pie. 

"Nine sharp, don't be late." Sam called out over his shoulder before retiring to his room to video chat with Gabriel.  _More like video_ sexing _,_ Dean thought to himself.

* * *

 Dean woke up with a hollow feeling in his stomach, like he had forgotten something. He dismissed the feeling and went to take a shower. He stripped out of his sweatpants and t-shirt, marveling at how he could still have abs when he didn't even workout and ate fast food regularly, it must have been the pie. He showered at a leisurely pace, massaging his head while he shampooed, and rinsed off with cold water. He walked into his room, hair dripping with water, with just a towel wrapped around his abdomen. Rivulets of water ran down his bare chest, dampening the his fluffy towel. He walked over to his closet, shaking the water from his sandy blonde hair, and pulled on a cleanish t-shirt. By the time Dean was finished showering, changing and eating breakfast, it was eight-fiftyfive. _Huh, it still feels as though I've forgotten anything. I am wearing underwear, right? Right._  Dean waltzed into his and Sam's living room, and started picking up old plates and cutlery. He was in a good mood, he wanted to crank up the tunes and dance around the house, with the curtains drawn, of course. Still, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. 

"You're in a good mood." Sam laughed, walking in on Dean's dance recital in the living room, causing Dean to jump in surprise and redden. "Is it because you have a job today?" A look of recognition flashed across Dean's face. "You forgot, didn't you?" Sam smirked, "Great. You were supposed to be there ten minutes ago, and Castiel is a sucker for detail. " Dean started scrambling around, looking for his toolbox and overalls. "Maybe if you dance for him, he'll forgive you." Sam handed a bag to Dean. "I packed your toolbox, work clothes, lunch and a thermos of coffee. I also started the impala, so get out there. Hurry." Dean looked adoringly at Sam, and pretended to peck at his cheek.

"Thanks sweetie," Dean laughed. "Treat yourself to a pedicure later." Sam rolled his eyes at Deans back, as he raced towards his car. 

By the time Dean's car slid into Cas' driveway, it was half past nine.  _Shit,_ Dean thought,  _I'm half an hour late._ He had stayed up all night and practiced his tinkering, he hadn't had a job in ages. Dean shifted the gear shift into parking mode, and almost ran down Castiel's fence. He jumped out of the car and ran up the cottage's graveled driveway, tripping over the small stones and skipping every other creaking, shabby stair step, until he reached Castiel's front door. There, standing behind the screen door, was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

* * *

Castiel started his morning as always. He woke up at six, early enough to watch the sunrise, and opened every window in his house..... at least the ones that weren't jammed shut. He jogged five laps around his cottage, and did some yoga for forty five minutes. By the time he had stretched and worked out, it was seven o'clock, not a minute before, not a minute after. He showered for ten minutes, and ate breakfast. It was twenty past seven, one hour and forty minutes before he would let a stranger into his house.  _Better safe than sorry._ Castiel thought to himself matter of factly. He walked around the house, singing while he closed the windows, it was getting cold, and sat down at his kitchen island. He opened up his white laptop, which was free of food between the keys and grease on the screen, and opened up internet explorer. Gabe always reprimanded Castiel for using internet explorer, "Dude, up your game, and up your internet." he would laugh, ruffling Castiel's hair and pointing at the screen, smearing oil and grease on the screen. A small smile appeared on Castiel's pale, pink lips and then was exchanged to a frown, accompanied by a furrowed brow. The webpage finished loading and he typed in the name of his newly hired handyman. D-e-a-n-W-i-n-c-h-e-s-t-e-r. Castiel's long fingers hovered over the computer mouse, and pressed down on the button.

The pictures of Dean that slowly blinked into existence on Castiel's computer surprised him. At first, there were candid shots, pictures of a group clubbing, a baseball team playing a game, and even a class picture. Castiel noticed Sam directly, Sam being the tallest in the group, impossible to miss with his trademark mop of chestnut hair covering his eyes. Then, he saw Dean. It was difficult to tell who Dean was, because he looked nothing like Sam. Castiel could see it, in the way Dean looked at Sam, with adoration in his eyes. Castiel took in Dean's sandy blonde hair and the freckles that were spattered across his face. He put his thumb on the computer screen, not caring if he smudged it and stroked Deans cheek, mesmerized. He scrolled down, looking at more pictures of Dean. In one of them, Dean was shirtless after a day of work, wearing a pair of overalls without a t-shirt, and boy did he look hot. Sweat was glistening on his bare skin, and he was drinking from a beer bottle, tilting it up to collect the last drops of beer. His eyes were partly closed, his blonde eyelashes casting long shadows on his cheekbones.

When Castiel knew that he had gathered enough information about Dean, he stood up to put away his breakfast dish, he noticed a telltale bulge in his pants. Castiel sighed and checked the time. He had half an hour before Dean would arrive.  _Dean._ The bulge in Castiel's pants grew. Castiel opened up his laptop and googled D-e-a-n-W-i-n-c-h-e-s-t-e-r, and slid his hand down his pants.


End file.
